Pitter Patter
by Ibbet
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel have a little fun. -Slash, Sam/Dean/Cas, Threesome, PWP, See inside for all warnings.-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.  
****Warnings: M-Rated, Slash, Wincest, Threesome between Sam/Dean/Castiel, Bottom!Sam/Top!Dean!Cas, Established relationship, Porn without plot. ********You've been warned. Don't like don't read.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They'd finished the hunt fairly easily today. It being the spirit of a woman who was murdered in a very small town just outside Ohio. They'd found and burned the bones within the first couple hours of research and had managed to get away with just minor scrapes and bruises. It was a pretty nice change from the usual though so they weren't complaining.

Sam was now in the motel room laying naked on his back with his legs spread wide, inviting. Dean took in the site before him as he slicked up his fingers with lube and couldn't help but let out a moan. He really didn't think his brother knew just how beautiful and fuckable he looked right now. He inserted two of his now well lubed fingers into Sam, and began to prepare him for what was to come. He pressed in and out and moved his fingers in a circular motion until Sam began to push back against him. He removed his fingers and then pressed back in adding a third. He began scissoring the digits inside Sam causing him to let out a loud moan.

Castiel who'd been sitting on the edge of the bed watching the whole thing let out a long loud groan from the back of his throat at the site. Dean smirked and pulled Cas toward him for a kiss. Sam moaned, "Please guys? Please?" he begged. Dean not one to deny Sam anything he wanted grabbed the lube and coated his shaft. When he was sure he was covered good enough he handed the bottle to Cas who quickly slicked up his own hard member and tossed the bottle aside.

Dean entered first pressing in slowly until he was buried balls deep. Sam groaned and wriggled slightly adjusting to the intrusion. Once Sam was ready Cas entered, pressing in ever so slowly, pausing whenever Sam would grunt or look uncomfortable in any way, not wanting to hurt the younger man, until he too was buried fully in Sam. It burned and Sam had never felt so full but once he adjusted and the burning began to subside it started to feel good and all he wanted was for them to start moving. He lifted his hips off the bed and pushed back, urging them on. Dean and Cas began moving at once. They were a little unsteady at first, having never taken Sam at the same time before but they slowly got used to it and quickly found a rhythm, with Sam pressing back on each thrust, the constant pressure on his prostate making him shake and moan with pleasure and need.

"Harder, fuck, harder!" Sam growled, both men automatically thrusting faster and harder into him. "God! Fuck!" they all cried in unison. Dean knowing none of them would last much longer, reached down and took Sam's aching member into his hand and began pumping him hard and fast. "Mmmgh!" was all Sam could manage to choke out, his hips coming off the bed causing Dean and Cas to slam deeper into him. "FUCK!" they both cried out panting heavily.

A couple thrusts and jerks of his cock later and Sam was coming hard, "Deeeeaan! Caaasss!" - he yelled as he came all over Dean's hand and their bellies, his body shaking. Sam's ass pulsated and clinched around the two cocks inside him as he came, causing both Dean and Cas to moan loudly and lose the rhythm they'd built. A few more short, hard thrusts and they both came yelling, "Saaammmyy!" - "Saaam!" in unison.

They collapsed on top of Sam who let out an "oomph" sound in response. Not used to or able to support the weight of two grown men on top of him he nudged at their shoulders. Taking the hint Cas pulled out of Sam slowly trying not to hurt the younger man in the process and quickly rolled onto the left side of the mattress resting his head on Sam's chest. Dean followed afterwards rolling onto the right side, kissing Sam as he went. Dean too rested his head on Sam's chest and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"That was amazing. We have got to do that more often." Dean said yawning and stretching his hands over his head. "Yeah." Sam sighed, "Definitely." Castiel finished.

They sat in silence while their breathing returned to normal. It was quiet moments like this that each of the men truly treasured and while they knew that they'd have to go back into the world tomorrow and fight a seemingly never ending battle against evil none of that mattered to them right then and after a few quiet moments they fell into a deep contented sleep, with nothing to be heard in the small motel room except for soft snoring and the pitter-patter of rain on the window.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's note: Came to me randomly and wouldn't go away 'till I wrote it out.  
****My first attempt of any kind whatsoever at smut. I hope it turned out okay and you enjoyed.  
****Also note that I am a kinda young female so if it turned out **_**too**_** bad blame that, hehe. ;P  
****Thank you for reading and any reviews are very much appreciated but please be gentle.  
****Thanks again!**


End file.
